Recuerdo tú promesa
by Rey Scavenger
Summary: Los recuerdos te atormentan y gracias a ellos tomas una serie de decisiones impulsivas que te llenan la mente y alma de arrepentimiento, pero a la vez de satisfacción. Reylo
Reylo: Recuerdo tú promesa.

Rey estaba invadida por un sentimiento depresivo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que le habían prometido regresar, pero tal parece que esa promesa… se rompió.

Entre la arena y el frío del desierto por la noche, estaba acobijada en un AT-AT caído de la batalla de Endor, de la cual, sólo se contaban historias que parecían ser imposibles para entretener a niños; estaba temblando, pues su manta, a pesar de ser gruesa tenía muchos agujeros ya que Rey era una chica de recursos muy bajos en un planeta casi despoblado y pobre. Antes de dormir, todas las noches comenzaba a pensar sobre lo poco que recordaba acerca de su pasado lo cual no era mucho, pero podía memorar a una persona en particular, aunque muy poco. Era un chico muy alto y delgado, no podía recordar bien el rostro, sólo una silueta y que, precisamente, él le contaba esas historias para hacerla dormir o simplemente para pasar el rato. Le gustaría recordar más, pero la escasa edad en la que vivió eso no se lo permitía, y para su desgracia la mayoría de sus recuerdos eran malos o hacían que se sintiera impotente. Uno de ellos era la promesa que él le hizo antes de no volverlo a ver nunca más. Le dijo que regresaría por ella, pero pasaron alrededor de 13 años y no supo nada más de él. A menudo, Rey recordaba esto con una mezcla de emociones tanto negativas como positivas lo que ocasionaba en ella derramar unas cuantas lágrimas para después, caer dormida.

Por las mañanas, al despertar, se limpiaba las lágrimas secas que cubrían su rostro con quemaduras leves del sol y una serie de lunares y pecas esparcidas por toda el área del cuello y mejillas. Tomaba un balde con agua, no muy salubre y se lo untaba sin cuidado alguno en su cara, pues lo que menos le importaba era su aspecto físico.

Después de asearse la cara proseguía con su cabello que estaba maltratado, con puntas abiertas y lleno de arena. Cogía unas extrañas fibras parecidas a las de un cepillo y comenzaba a peinarse, de igual forma que todos los días. Tres coletas, disminuyendo de tamaño para después formarlas como una especie de chongo caído. No le duraba tanto, pues en su "trabajo" se despeinaba por completo.

Salió de ahí con un extraño bastón compuesto de piezas de metal aproximadamente unos 20 cm menos de su tamaño con una cuerda para colgárselo en el hombro y una especie de bufanda que cubría su cabello y tapaba parte de sus hombros, además hacía juego con su ropa. Vestía como normalmente viste la gente de ese lugar llamado Jakku con ropas sucias y color beige. Tenía una blusa pegada sin mangas, un pantalón pegado estilo pescador, una especie de tela que caía en forma de tache en su pecho y por detrás , un cinturón de cuero café que sujetaba una pequeña bolsa, unas mangas como cintas con una muñequera del mismo material que el cinturón y unos zapatos muy gastados color café.

Al salir se dirigió a su nave, levitaba en el suelo y era roja, muy despintada y deteriorada, era rectangular con un asiento atrás y una red enfrente para llevar las piezas recolectadas de las múltiples máquinas de la dichosa batalla de Endor, ese era su trabajo. A cambio de algunas le daban una "porción" de comida. Tomo asiento y se colocó unos goggles viejos que estaban sobre esa extraña nave y prosiguió a prenderla.

Llego a una máquina enorme que anteriormente se usaba como transporte para StormTroopers normalmente sacaba todo el material de ahí, así que conocía toda la inmensa nave y podía desplazarse con mucha facilidad en el interior, así como desensamblar las piezas de dicho transporte.

Cuando terminó de desarmar un par de piezas regresó a su vehículo y se transportó hasta el centro de Jakku hacía donde ocurrentemente vendía los metales. Fue hasta ahí, pero en el camino se encontró con un alíen habitante del planeta completamente enmascarado queriéndose llevar contra su voluntad a un droide.

Rey se dirigió hasta allá y finalmente, después de dialogar en dialectos galácticos convenció al alíen de dejar el simpático robot. Se acercó a él y lo examino, obviamente no le interesaba venderlo, pero era poco usual ver uno así por esos lares. Noto que su antena estaba chueca y se la enderezo, Rey tenía un tacto especial para esas cosas, probablemente porque su vida dependía de ello.

Al finalizar esa acción le indico al droide hacía donde ir para después marcharse dejándolo ahí, aunque el pequeño robot con forma esférica prefirió seguirla. Intento ahuyentarlo, pero de una forma u otra termino convenciéndola diciéndole que el esperaba a alguien. Se sintió identificada y accedió a que se quedara una noche con ella, aunque cabe destacar, que Rey pudo entender los beeps que soltaba esa máquina.

Llego hasta el centro y cambió sus piezas, le dieron sólo 3 porciones, pero le ofrecieron una suma de 70 a cambio del balón andante. Rey tomo la decisión de no hacerlo, pues el droide no era suyo y era muy moral para ello, pero lo que no sabía es que el alienígena que cambio las piezas por comida llamó a unas personas para quitárselo.

Al llegar casi a la salida, unos aliens de aspecto como el que se había topado anteriormente, la emboscaron e intentaron quitarle el droide mientras la sostenían de las manos. Forcejeaba para que la dejasen, tanto que sus goggles cayeron al suelo y su bufanda que cubría su cabeza se desbarato en sus hombros.

De pronto las personas comenzaron a correr de la nada, pues unos cuantos StomTroopers comenzaron a hacer destrozos por todo el lugar. Rey se percató de eso y paso por su mente que ese droide era su objetivo, pues ¿Qué haría por esos lares? Parecía tener un aspecto importante. Los alienígenas se distrajeron por el escándalo y milagrosamente logro salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo con el droide, haciendo que su bufanda cayera al suelo, pero algo más paso que la hizo retroceder…

Una nave pequeña pero de última generación aterrizo deprisa a unos cuantos metros de ella, a pesar de su tamaño llamaba la atención. De esa nave, bajaron dos personas. Un chico no más alto que ella de piel oscura y rasgos de esa etnia con arma en mano y otro chico con traje y casco de piloto con piel morena, cabello corto, algo rizado. El droide con el que estaba corrió hacia el piloto haciendo una serie de beeps seguidos de boops, parecían conocerse de algún lugar.

El piloto se dirigió a Rey y le dio las gracias por cuidar de su amigo, BB-8 (Bebocho) Rey estaba confundida y estaba a punto de hablar, pero los StormTroopers comenzaron a disparar con sus blasters, ocasionando que los cuatro corrieran hacía la nave, que pronto fue destruida por un cañón laser de esos soldados después de una serie de intentos fallidos. El chico armado se notaba preocupado hasta que el piloto logro ver una nave a unos metros de distancia que parecía una chatarra vieja, pero según el serviría.

Miró a Rey y le dijo: — "Si quieres vivir entonces sígueme". Rey se incorporó a ellos sin pensarlo y subieron a la nave cometiendo un robo. Era muy grande con una forma extraña, parecía un croissant y estaba aparentemente en mal estado. No supo porque, pero acompaño a ambos chicos que eran perseguidos, vaya que se había metido en problemas, y unos graves.

Después de unas maniobras lograron despegar con esa nave y huir del alboroto que esos soldados ocasionaron. Rey nunca había salido de su planeta y ahora que lo hizo por algo impulsivo comenzó a arrepentirse severamente.

Rey estaba desconcertada y miro a los otros tripulantes de la nave. El chico moreno se acercó a ella y dijo en un tono muy tranquilo y vacilante: —"Me llamo Poe, Poe Dameron. Lamento el inconveniente… pero bueno, ya estás aquí. ¿Cuál es tú nombre?" Rey no podía creer la tranquilidad al expresarse después de la situación por la que pasaron. Suspiro y sólo dijo en tono molesto: —"Rey".

▶ **Hola a todos, aqu** **í** **Rey (La autora)**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic publicado, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que sigan la historia que poco a poco se desarrollara más entrando al tema principal, Reylo.**

 **Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y algunas incoherencias que pueda tener. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
